Porsche 911 GT2 (997)
The Porsche 911 GT2 (997) is the third generation model of the Porsche 911 GT2. Porsche fitted the 3.6L Flat-6 engine with dual VGTs (Variable-geometry turbochargers). The result is 61 hp more than the last generation model. It was replaced by its lightweight variant - the Porsche 911 GT2 RS (997). ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Porsche 911 GT2 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet with a price tag of $185,000. It appears as a tier 3 car in the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases, and is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown II: Autopolis race day. It is one of the most competitive cars for most race modes, especially in Speed Challenge events, as it can reach a very high top speed and has powerful acceleration to reach it quickly. The GT2 also handles well and may be upgraded and adjusted for drifting. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Porsche 911 GT2 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $212,000 or a price tag of $120,000 in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases. Upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5, the 911 GT2 will be unlocked for purchase. The GT2 has a precise and grippy handling. Its acceleration is nerfed in this title and is up to par with other averagely accelerating cars. The main strength of the GT2 is its top speed, which is 225 mph (362 km/h) without performance parts. However, the Porsche 911 Turbo (997) and Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) are capable of higher top speeds. Rose Largo drives a modified Porsche 911 GT2, which has a body kit that cannot be purchased in career mode. The standard GT2 also appears as a Federal Sport Cruiser in the PS2/Wii, DS & PSP releases. In the Boss Car Pack DLC, the player can drive Rose Largo's car, which is given a Tier 1 rating. Rose's car hits 251 mph (404 kmh) as top speed. Her GT2 also comes with a lot of power at the expense of handling. The player can use the car in every game mode. The free Challenge Series expansion includes an upgraded Porsche GT2. This variant is known as the "Speed Machine". Like Rose's GT2, the Speed Machine has a high top speed (250 mph/402 km/h) and an outstanding acceleration. In the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases, Chase Linh drives a modified Porsche 911 GT2 similar to Rose Largo's car in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases. In the PlayStation Portable release, GMAC drives a blue Porsche 911 GT2. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The 911 GT2 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as the most expensive eier 3 car, with a price tag of $250,000, and has a car rating of 12.00. Similar to the Porsche 911 GT3 RS, the GT2 can achieve fast corner entry speeds wihout a great loss of traction. It has good braking capabilities and can keep up with the fastest cars within its range. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Porsche 911 GT2 (997) was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 10, 2012 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. The GT2 stacks up well with the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2) and other powerful A class cars. Its best trait is acceleration. The nitrous boost of the GT2 is also very effective. The handling of the car is featured with a lot of traction, which is useful for controlling the vehicle at high-speed corners although this trait might affect its steering precision in low-speed turns. Top speed is 209 mph (336 km/h). Compared to the Porsche 911 Carrera S, it has a more direct steering. In terms of precision, the GT3 RS is better, although it is also prone to oversteer whilst turning at a high speed. The GT2 is one of the best performing A class cars in the game. It is useful in every game mode and is suitable for Pro and Ultra series parts. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 16, 2012. Yellow The Yellow style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 11, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 911 GT2 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed and can be purchased for $195,200. It has a B 1130 performance index rating and a 4.02 handling rating. It is classed as a Modern Road car. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The 911 GT2 appears as part of the ''Need for Speed Heroes'' Pack for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). It is featured as a Sports class car, with the livery of Rose Largo's car from Need for Speed: Undercover. Purchasing the Need for Speed Heroes Pack will immediately unlock the GT2 within Singleplayer. It is unlocked in Multiplayer upon the player completing 18 SpeedList events in Sports cars. Trivia *Rose's Porsche 911 GT2 can be unlocked as a die-cast bonus car in Need for Speed: Undercover. The player must enter kodkupke in the secret codes menu to get it. *In Shift 2: Unleashed, the Porsche Cayman S can have its engine swapped with the flat-six motor of the Porsche 997 GT2. *Rose's Porsche 911 GT2 appears on the box art for Need for Speed: Undercover. Gallery NFSPSPorsche911GT2997.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUCPS2Porsche911GT2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2Porsche911GT2Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCWiiCustom911GT2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSP911GT2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCPSP911GT2Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSP911GT2Gmac.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - GMAC's) NFSUNPorsche911GT2997Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNPorsche911GT2997Rose.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Rose Largo) NFSUNPorsche911GT2997SpeedMachine.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Speed Machine) NFSUNPorsche911GT2997DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) NFSUNPorsche911GT2997DieCastAltColour.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast Alternate Colour) PORSCHE 911 GT2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (Modified) NFSW_Porsche_911_GT2_997_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Porsche_991_GT2_997_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSS2U911GT2997.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorks911GT2.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Porsche 911 GT2 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS)'' MW2012911GT2997Hero.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Hero) MW2012911GT2997Urban.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Urban) MW2012911GT2997Street.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Street) MW2012911GT2997Race.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Race) MW2012911GT2997.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Abstract) Category:Boss Car Pack Cars Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Need for Speed Heroes Pack Cars